Gebruiker:Pain88/Sandbox
. }} Die Seven Princesses of Heart (セブンプリンセス Sebun Purinsesu, lit. "Sewe Prinseses") (in afrikaans Sewe Prinseses van Hart) is jonkvroue met harte van suiwer lig, sonder duisternis. Hul harte is sewe uit twintig stukke van die χ-lem. Hulle blyk te wees die enigste mense in die heelal wie se harte natuurlik vry van duisternis gebore word. Alhoewel min van hulle werklike prinsesse is, word die Sewe Prinseses na hierdie naam verwys as diegene wat die deur na die duisternis kan oopmaak deur hulle almal bymekaar te bring en die deur na die duisternis sal oopmaak en die een wat daarin slaag, sal die kragwins en word om te heers oor die wêrelde. Prinseses wat hul hart verloor, word nie harteloos nie, want hulle het geen duisternis om die proses te aktiveer nie. Dit is egter moontlik vir die Prinseses om Nobodies op spesiale geleenthede te skep, bewys deur die bestaan van Kairi se Niemand, Naminé. Die lede Die sewe Prinseses van Hart is: *Kairi: Voormalige inwoner van Radiant Garden, aangeneem dogter van die burgemeester na die Eilande van lot. *Alice: 'N Meisie wat verlore geraak het in die wêreld van Wonderland. *Sneeuwitjie: Prinses van Dwarf Woodlands. *Jasmine: Prinses van Agrabah. *Belle: "Gevangene" by Beast's Castle. *Aspoestertjie: Jonkvrou van haar huis in die kasteel van drome. *Aurora: Prinses van die Betoverde Koninkryk. Vyf van die Prinsesse van Hart is ook deel van die . Alice en Kairi is nie amptelik deel van die Disney-prinsesse nie, alhoewel Alice af en toe langs hulle verskyn het. Opvallend, Ariel en Mulan is Disney-prinsesse, maar is nie prinsesse van die hart nie Storie Voordat Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ná die Sleutelswaard-oorlog het die χ-lem in twintig stukke gebreek: sewe ligte en dertien skutte van die duisternis. Hierdie sewe stukke het die harte geword van sewe suiwer meisies. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Meester Xehanort soek na die Prinsesse van Hart as deel van sy plan om sewe harte van suiwer lig te vind vir een van sy skemas om die χ-lem te verforseer. Vir die doel het Xehanort die bestaan van die Prinsesse van Hart en die bestaan van ander wêrelde aan Maleficent geopenbaar. Na die plasing van een van die prinsesse, Aurora in 'n vervloekte sluimer op die hoogste toring van die Betoverde Koninkryk, manipuleer Maleficent Terra, om die hart van Aurora te kry. Uiteindelik word haar hart vrygespreek deur Ventus en kort nadat die vloek deur prins Phillip opgehef is, het sy haar met haar familie herenig. Met die inligting wat Xehanort aan haar gegee het, het Maleficent haar wêreld verlaat om die ander ses Prinseses van Hart te vind. Aspoestertjie ontmoet 'n geminimeerde Ventus wanneer Jaq haar vertel van hul nuwe vriend se voorkoms. Terwyl sy gaan om haar take te voltooi, vind Ven en Jaq materiaal wat nodig is om 'n prinseses toga vir Cinderella te maak. Hoewel haar rok klaar is, ruk haar stiefstrokies dit uitmekaar om te verhoed dat sy die koninklike bal bywoon. Terwyl hy in die tuin huil, help die Goeie feë haar om 'n nuwe rok en 'n kar te maak om haar na die bal te begelei, met Terra as haar lyfwag. Alhoewel sy die prins ontmoet, word sy gedwing om die kasteel om middernag te verlaat, aangesien die magie op hierdie punt eindig. Wanneer haar stiefma uitvind oor haar teenwoordigheid by die bal, sluit sy haar in die toring voor die Groot Hertog aankom. Maar Jaq en Aqua kom bymekaar om haar vry te laat, en help haar uiteindelik om die glas pantoffel wat sy verloor het toe sy die bal verlaat het, te probeer. Lady Tremaine doen dan 'n kragtige Unversed aan om haar uit te skakel, maar Aqua slaag daarin om dit te verslaan en die meisie na Prince Charming te bring. Sneeuwitjie praat met Terra terwyl hy blomme pluk, maar sy vlug in die bos in vrees wanneer Terra sy Sleutelswaard oproep deur die verskyning van die Unversed. Terwyl sy bang is in die bos, ontmoet sy Ventus, wat haar vir die veiligheid na die huis van die Sewe Dwerge bring. Nadat sy die gifappel wat deur die koningin gegee is, gebyt het, is sy vervloek in 'n diep slaap totdat die prins haar op die lippe soen en die betowering breek. Sneeuwitjie sê dan haar afskeid na haar vriende en gaan op reis met haar ware liefde. 'N Vierjarige Kairi, wat steeds saam met haar ouma in die Radiant Garden woon, word deur 'n groep Unversed gejaag tot Koning Mickey en Aqua tot haar redding kom. Kairi raak aan Aqua se Skeutelswaard, onophoudelik begin met die bemaak, sodat sy later 'n Sleutelswaard kan gebruik. Nadat Mickey haar verlaat, gee Kairi Aqua blomme as 'n teken van dankbaarheid en Aqua plaas 'n beskermende tower op haar halssnoer. Wanneer sy terugkeer na haar ouma, vra sy haar om haar storie oor die lig en die duisternis te vertel. Kingdom Hearts Die Sewe Prinsesse van Hart maak hul eerste verskyning tydens Sora se Duik na die hart. Daar is vier gebrandskilderde vensters wat die drie prinsesse uit Ventus se geheue verteenwoordig en 'n vierde prinses, Belle. Daar is ook 'n vyfde venster met drie gestileerde prinses silhoeëtjies op die drie vry prinsesse, Alice, Jasmine en Kairi. Sedert sy haar tuiswêreld verlaat het, het Maleficent haar bondgenote en die Hartelose gebruik om die wêrelde te verwoes en en versamel vier van die prinsesse voor Sora se avontuur begin. Toe kom Sora na Wonderland waar hy Alice ontmoet het wat ontvoer is. Belowend om Riku te help met die voorneme om Kairi se hart te herstel, onbewus daarvan dat sy 'n prinses is, Maleficent, het hom gebruik om Jasmine vas te vang. Alhoewel 'n dooie punt met Wendy bereik is, het 'n vals voorsprong, Maleficent later van Kairi se identiteit geleer. Omdat Kairi haar hart egter aan Sora in die chaos van die Eilande van lot se vernietiging gegee het, was toegang tot die Finale Sleutelgat in Hollow Bastion onmoontlik. Nadat hy die aktiwiteite van Maleficent nagekom het en Riku se liggaam vir hom geneem het, het Xehanort se Heartless Ansem die harte van die oorblywende ses prinsesse gebruik om die Sleutelswaard van hart te skep om Kairi se hart van binne in Sora vry te laat. Gallery File:Kairi KHII.png|Kairi File:Alice KHREC.png|Alice File:Snow White KHBBS.png|Snow White File:Jasmine KHII.png|Jasmine File:Belle KH.png|Belle File:Cinderella (Ballgown) KHBBS.png|Cinderella File:Aurora KHBBS.png|Aurora File:Station Snow White KH.png|Sneeuwitjie in die Duik na die hart. File:Station Cinderella KH.png|Aspoestertjie in die Duik na die hart. File:Station Aurora KH.png|Aurora in die Duik na die hart. File:Station Belle KH.png|Belle in die Duik na die hart. Trivia *The Bradygames official strategy guide for ''Kingdom Hearts II mistakenly lists Jasmine as a "Princess of Light", rather than a "Princess of Heart". Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels fr:Princesses de cœur de:Prinzessinnen der Herzen ---- }= - Journal = }} Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels ---- Copyright Templates * * * * * For me __INDEX__ Kategorie:Keyblade Wielders Kategorie:Allies Kategorie:Entelechy Kategorie:Somebody Kategorie:Keyblade Masters Kategorie:D-Links